Windrows are rows of material—usually cut vegetation—piled into long heaps. The windrow can comprise rows of cut or mowed hay or a grain crop. Windrows are also used for composting cut plant material such as crop residues, manure, compostable waste material and the like.
The rows of composting material need to be periodically mixed and turned to improve aeration, blend the materials in the windrow, break up any lumps and fibrous material, and to provide a more uniform temperature profile in the windrow.
Windrow turning apparatuses are known which mix and turn the windrows. For smaller windrows these apparatuses can be towed by a tractor. FIG. 10 illustrates a known windrow turning apparatus being towed by a tractor. These devices have an elongate rotating drum fitted with paddles which pass through the windrow and mix and agitate the material in the windrow.
To promote a more rapid composting it is beneficial that the materials in the windrow are blended as uniformly as possible. Similarly, any fibrous material and particulate matter should be broken up as small as possible. There would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a windrow turner which could better blend and break up material in the windrow.
One method to improve the capacity of the windrow is to increase the height of the windrow. However, this requires large and expensive (and usually self-powered) machinery to turn the windrows. Existing towed windrow turners are not able to work efficiently with larger capacity windrows. There would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a towed windrow turner which could work with increased windrow capacity due to increased windrow height.
Improved composting and more efficient turning also requires a clean edge and base profile of the windrow. There would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a windrow turner which provided a cleaner edge and base profile of the windrow
Any references to methods, apparatus or documents of the prior art are not to be taken as constituting any evidence or admission that they formed, or form part of the common general knowledge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drum for use in a windrow turner for use in the composting industry, and optionally a windrow turning apparatus which may overcome some of the above mentioned disadvantages or provide a useful or commercial choice.